the bliss of winter
by essitjuh
Summary: Tohru is cold, very cold, and she's searching for warmth. ONESHOT


wow it's been so long since i've written a story, this is my first attempt at smut. i hope u enjoy ^^ btw i think i'll start updating my other stories when i get to it, i love writing^^

* * *

><p>It was a cold winters night, and she had some trouble sleeping as her blanket wasn't able to produce enough warmth to keep her cozy. She decided that she really needed a little comfort so she stepped out of bed. As she walked over to her door she listened closely if she could hear whether someone was awake or not. Although she had been living in this house for over 2 years, she still didn't feel comfortable about the idea that she could wake someone up. She stepped out of the room, she tiptoed to the room that was right across the hallway. In that room she would find her best friend. The redhead that she loved to bits. Even if he had an huge temper and often would get himself in fights. She would gladly patch him up again. She opened the door to reveal that he was asleep. A blush rose to her face as she saw that he was sleeping shirtless. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. But still the coldness of her own bed in contrary to the warmth of his bad still made her walking towards his bed. She tiptoed as to make sure that she wouldn't wake him up. When she was standing next to the bed she hesitated, what if he was naked? Yet again she decided that she would go with the flow and just take a little peek. If he was naked she would turn around, if not.. She lifted his blanket a little to see that he was wearing sweat pants. She sighed in relief. She carefully slid one leg underneath his blanket, followed by the other. She was staring at his perfect face for a second and lied down next to him. She listened carefully to check if she noticed any signs of him waking up. She let out another sigh of relief when she decided that the redhead was still sound asleep. She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth from his body. Suddenly she felt movement next to her and she started to panick a little. The redhead was shifting his weight and snuggled his arm around her. She let out a little moan as he brushed her breast in the process. Unfortunately for her the boy had an extraordinary developed hearing sense, as he was the year of the cat. So he perked up and looked at the girl beside him. She knew she had no choice than confess, she couldn't pretend to be asleep because he had already seen that she was awake.<p>

The boy opened his mouth and started to whisper, "what are you doing here?" his voice made her body shiver a little.

"I had trouble sleeping since my bed was so cold, and most of the times you are warm, so I was looking for a little bit of warmth." The girl explained.

As the boy heard this a mischievous smile formed across his face. He pulled his face closer to the girl as he whispered in her ear. "if you just wanted to see me shirtless, all you could do is ask."

Another redish blush formed on the girls cheeks. Her initial reason to come to this room wasn't the fact that he would be shirtless. But the fact that he was made her less reluctant to actually execute her plan. Still the boldness of his remark and the truth that was clinging to it made her blush a bright red shade.

He smiled in victory as he could read her like an open book, and immediately knew he had hit the right key. He knew that he could take advantage of the situation, but he was also scared that the girl beneath him would be hurt if he did. Still the opportunity was too big to resist, he had been longing for this moment for over a year now. He decided he would take it slow and gently rested his hand on her hip. As she didn't shove his hand away, he made a slow upward movement, savoring every touch he could have on her slender body. He felt her stomach, her belly button, and a little above that, every touch was soft, only his fingertips touching her. Her shirt was lifted a little, and he decided to take a look at her face. This time not her cheeks were red, no her entire face had transformed to a crimson red color.

She turned her head to the side to hide the fact that she was turned on a little, he thought this was the cutest thing he had ever seen. And taking the gesture as an hint that she in fact liked his actions made him want to move a little forward. He removed his hand from her stomach and reached for her face. With one single finger on her chin he turned her head to face him. He slowly moved forward with his head, as she shut her eyes in embarrassment, he softly kissed her forehead, moving on to her cheeks and then he finally locked his lips on hers. The taste was something he had never imagined, it was mixture of cherry and strawberries, and he was enjoying every second of the tender kiss they were sharing. It was not till long that his excitement got the better of him and he found himself with his tongue licking at her lips, begging for entrance. To his surprise she provided that entrance and their kisses got more passionate. He moved a little downwards with his face giving butterfly kisses on every inch he moved. When he got to her neck he started to suck on the pale skin down there and left an hickey for everyone to see, after this night everyone would know she was his. His hands started to roam her body and he moved further upwards resting his hand on her right breast caressing her nipple with his fingertip. He felt her nipple harden underneath his hand. He lifted her upper body a little and started to take of her shirt, revealing her naked chests. And he swore he had never seen something more beautiful than her. He kissed her stomach, and moved upwards, licking and kissing on his way. When he reached her breast he kissed it, and closed his lips around her nipple sucking on it while caressing the other breast with his hand.

She let out a moan, and not a little moan, no a serious sexually aroused moan. This made him more aware of the hard member that he had been hiding in his own pants all along. He stopped sucking on her nipple and moved his hand to her pants. Sliding his hand into her panties exploring this new area. He felt her soft moist vagina, and started rubbing her clitoris slowly. His pace was increasing as her breathing got faster. When she gave out a moan that was a little too loud he stopped. They both waited in tension to hear if someone had heard them, that's when they realized that the other two members of this household were visiting their family, they could be as loud as they wanted. He took off her pants and underpants to let her lie there entirely naked. He positioned himself in a way that he could take a good look at her womanhood. And he couldn't keep in the urge to kiss it. The approving moan when he gave a soft lick was too much for him, he wanted her, and he wanted her now. He sat in front of her and she sat up. She pried his pants open with her tiny fingers and let it fall down with a little insecurity. He gave her a reassuring kiss and that moment their faith was sealed, she had a sudden outburst of hornyness and pulled him on top of her.

He positioned himself above her and looked at her, she gave an approving nod and he pushed inside of her, shattering both their innocence in an heartbeat. The feeling was exhilarating, he felt an pressure on him that he never felt before. Off course had jerked himself off from time to time, but it didn't compare to this, this felt more powerful. The excitement got the best of him and he paced up his thrusting. He moaned in delight and kissed his partner underneath him, roaming his lips on her face and neck. She decided that she wanted to try something out too and caressed his nipple, the moan that emerged from the body was huge. He thrust harder and faster, and the sounds of their bodies colliding with every thrust could be heard throughout the entire house. He stopped for a second to let his lips work on her breasts, she brought his face to hers with her hands and begged him to continue, sliding her arms around his chest. She could feel the cold sweat dripping on his back and it made the caressing a lot easier. The boy continued the fast thrusting and could feel himself reaching his point of no return. He let out a loud scream as he cummed his sperm inside of her. At that point she digged her nails into his back with great force followed by a loud moan. Letting him know that she also had reached her cumming point. He stayed inside of her for a second longer to catch his breath while she stroked his hair. He pulled out and laid down beside her. And pulled her into his arms. She rest her head on top of his chest her breathing following his heartbeat and the exhaustion got the best of her as she fell asleep. He softly kissed her hair as he whispered "I love you" and soon after that he also fell asleep.

please review, i'd love to know if i did well or not


End file.
